


A Crappy Geetrick Plot Twist Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Patrick’s POV, Plot Twist, Sub Patrick, TTYOG Patrick, bullets gerard, dom gerard, geetrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I have nothing against either of them I love both of them
Relationships: Gerard Way/Patrick Stump
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Crappy Geetrick Plot Twist Thing

I wake up crying.

To be honest, I’m not surprised. It’s happened a lot before. 

I have a dream where Gerard tries to kill me, and I wake up hysterical.

It’s really pathetic. You’d think after a few times, I would realize that it isn’t fucking real, but I’m incapable of that because of my anxiety.

I blindly reach around on my nightstand until I find my glasses. I shove them onto my face, and then frantically search for my phone.

When I find it, I call Gerard. I just need to hear his voice. I know that it will calm me down. It rings for a few seconds, and then I hear his groggy voice.

“What the fuck? It’s one in the morning.” He yawns.

I wipe my tears with my sleeve. “I had the dream again,” I say.

This wakes him up. “Do you want me to come over?”

“N-no, you don’t have to,” I tell him.

“Too late,” he says, and I hear a clink as he grabs his car keys off the table.

“Your parents’ll be mad,” I start. “And they won’t let me come over.”

“Fuck my parents,” he says. “I’ll be there in five.”

Sure enough, five minutes later, I see his black Honda pull into the driveway. It’s a five minute drive from his house to my house, but it’s a twenty minute walk.

I walk downstairs, stepping over the creaky fourth step. I don’t want to wake up my parents.

I unlock the door, and Gerard’s standing on the porch, wearing baggy jeans and a blue hoodie with the hood up.

I try to ignore the fact that I’m only wearing my boxers and one of Gerard’s t-shirts that he left at my house.

He holds his arms out, and I step into them gratefully, wrapping my arms around his torso and burying my face in his chest.

I feel his arms around me. He kisses the top of my head. “I’m never gonna hurt you,” he whispers. “I promise.”

TWO YEARS LATER:

News Report: Patrick Stump, 19, was reportedly stabbed to death by Gerard Way, 20. Way is currently in custody.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing against either of them I love both of them


End file.
